Me against the world
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Shaoran es un rey egoísta quien no hace nada por su pueblo que muere de hambre en las calles, Sakura no piensa dejar que las cosas sigan así, esta decidida a hacer que el helado corazón de su alteza vuelva a sentir. [UA] SxS [CHAP 2 UP!]
1. Secreto

**Me against the world**

**Summary:** Shaoran es un rey egoísta quien no hace nada por su pueblo que muere de hambre en las calles, Sakura no piensa dejar que las cosas sigan así, esta decidida a hacer que el helado corazón de su alteza vuelva a sentir. UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1: **Secreto

Sonreía satisfecho al tiempo que los guardias se llevaban a aquel infeliz aldeano quien había ido a pedir que relucieran los impuestos, puesto que la gente moría de hambre. Aunque los mas pobres criticaban su política y su modo de administrar la riqueza del reino, él se sentía muy a gusto con su posición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acababa de llegar a aquel pueblo. Mira a su alrededor con atención, encontrando solo peleas entre los aldeanos por un trozo de comida, robos, y muerte. Suspira cerrando los ojos. Que lugar tan horrible. Debía ir al palacio real como le habían indicado y buscar al responsable de esa situación, debía cambiar toda esa injusticia. Se acomoda la capucha de su capa y comienza a caminar, intentando ignorar el caos que estaba desatado a su alrededor. Aunque esto la perturbaba, y la lastimaba, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de sufrimiento. Suspiró intentando calmarse y miró la enorme puerta del palacio para luego acercarse a uno de los guardias que la vigilaban

-Vengo a ver a su alteza...- Musita tranquilamente al ver que le cerraban el paso.

-Tienes una cita con el?-cuestiona uno

-No... pero necesito hablar con su majestad...- Responde levantando un poco la cabeza, de modo que la capucha se le cayera.

Ambos sujetos la miran, iban a negarle el paso, como acostumbraran, pero la belleza increíble de la joven pareció deslumbrarlos y sin decir una palabra mas la dejaron pasar.

-Muchas gracias...- Responde haciendo una leve inclinación de la cabeza, para luego entrar, una vez le abren la enorme puerta. Camina por los pasillos tranquilamente buscando al rey con la vista. Finalmente llega a un enorme salón, en el cual decide ingresar.

Allí ve a un sujeto que vestía de modo elegante y le daba ordenes a diferentes personas quienes luego de escuchar en silencio sus indicaciones hacen una reverencia y salen dejándolo a solas.

-Al fin lo encontré...- Susurra acercándose lentamente.

Él parecía ignorarla por completo mientras degustaba unas frutas

-Al menos podría fingir interés... vine desde muy lejos...- comenta la joven desatando el moño que sujetaba la capa sobre sus hombros, para luego sostenerla con un brazo.

-Mh?-musita el volviéndose a ella al escucharla

-Es un placer conocerlo, alteza...- Musita haciendo una reverencia.

-Quien sos? y que haces en mi habitación?

-Es un placer conocerlo, alteza...- Musita haciendo una reverencia-Mi nombre es Sakura... y vengo a hablarle de lo que ocurre en el pueblo...

-Mas aldeanos torpes..-suspira- Como entraste?

-Los guardias de la puerta fueron muy amables en dejarme pasar...- Responde intentando no mostrarse herida con el comentario del ambarino hacia su gente -Vine de muy lejos... y ellos entendieron mi esfuerzo

-Deliras... andate de una vez, no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Lamento mucho faltarle el respeto... pero no voy a irme...

-Si no lo haces inmediatamente voy a llamar a los guardias-la mira de modo amenazante

-No tengo miedo...- Sonríe -Puede llamar a quien quiera...

-Que queres?-cuestiona cruzándose de brazos, le molestaba su impertinencia

-Solo quiero informarle... lo que esta ocurriendo afuera...- Musita tranquilamente.

-Que pretendes con eso?

-Esperaba que pudiera hacer algo... después de todo.. es su gente... como Rey... debe cuidar de ellos...- Responde mirándolo.

-No es mi responsabilidad, ellos deberían ocuparse de su propia vida-responde sin darle importancia-No me importa

-La gente esta muriendo de hambre...- Agrega la joven -Acaso no le importa?

-No es mi asunto

-Pero... Alteza...- Agrega dando un paso al frente-Se están matando unos a otros... los niños mueren... acaso no le interesa?

-Claro que no, ellos se lo buscaron

-Ellos?- Lo mira.

-Los aldeanos, no hicieron bien su trabajo

-Por que es así alteza?

-No se y tampoco me interesa, ahora anda de una vez y no me molestes

-Pero todos están muriendo...- Susurra

-Eso no me afecta

-Esta siendo egoísta...

-Y eso que?

-Cree que es la manera correcta de obtener el respeto de su gente?

-No me interesa su respeto

-Que es lo que le interesa? los esta matando...

-Ya te dije que no es mi asunto, y no pienso discutir mas sobre eso-responde dejando a un lado el recipiente con frutas molesto

-Quizás usted no, pero yo si...- Responde obstinada.

-Ya me cansaste, si no te vas ahora vas a meterte en problemas

-Le dije que no tenia miedo...- Sonríe.

-Bien...-la mira con molestia y luego toma una campanilla la cual hace sonar para que vinieran los guardias

-Esta siendo muy egoísta, alteza...- Comenta la ojiverde con tranquilidad

Él la ignora y mira la puerta esperando que los guardias entraran pero estos no aparecían, donde demonios estaban?

-Y puedo asegurar... de que no siempre fue así...- Agrega para luego volver a acomodarse la capa y atarla con cuidado, para luego cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha.

-No hables como si supieras-retruca receloso

-Claro que se...- Responde -Mas de lo que puede imaginarse...- Culmina para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera!-agrega poniéndose de pie- Que es lo que sabes?

La ojiverde gira la cabeza para mirarlo y sonríe amablemente para luego suspirar.

-Es un secreto...- Responde

-Soy el rey! tengo que saberlo!-se queja

-Para que?- Cuestiona -No va a beneficiarlo en nada...

-Tal vez si

-Y como puede saberlo... si no sabe lo que se?- Lo mira comenzando a divertirse con aquella situación

-Callate, estas confundiéndome

-Usted se confundió solo...- Retruca la ojiverde

-Decime! que es ese secreto?

-Que cambiaria si lo digo?

-No se, por eso quiero saberlo

-Jajaja No se si deba hacerlo...

-Decime!-repite tomándola de la muñeca soltándola al sentir un calor extraño

-Deberá aprender a pedirlo por favor...- Responde la ojiverde -Hasta entonces... no voy a decirle nada...

-Estas loca si pensas que eso voy a hacer, no voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que no me lo digas

-Entonces no voy a irme... hasta que aprenda a pedir por favor...- Sonríe

-Loca...salí de mi vista-musita señalando la puerta

-Rey Shaoran...- Comenta soltando un suspiro.

-Que?-cuestiona molesto

-Su nombre... es Shaoran...- Responde mirándolo

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-De pequeño era un chico muy dulce... me pregunto... que fue lo que paso...- Comenta para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar-Sea lo que le haya pasado... su gente no tiene que ver...

-Mhp... me da igual lo que pienses, es algo que no vas a poder cambiar

-Lastima... me importa lo que le pasa...- Lo mira.

-A esas personas? porque?

-No merecen lo que les esta pasando...- Comenta.

-Quien sos?-musita

-Mi nombre es Sakura...- Sonríe

-Sakura...-repite, la ojiverde asiente.

-Es un bonito nombre...

-No pensé que diría algo bonito acerca de otra persona...- Comenta.

-Callate-responde molesto consigo mismo por lo que había dicho viendo hacia otro lado un poco apenado

La ojiverde sonríe con dulzura, y luego suspira -Si quiere que me vaya, eso haré...- Agrega volviéndose a la puerta a la cual se acercaba

-Mhp...podes hacer lo que quieras

-Es muy indeciso...- comenta.

-No lo soy-responde él sin volverse a verla, dándole la espalda

-Jaja, claro que lo es...

-Porque?

-Porque... es indeciso...- Sonríe

-No lo soy, tengo bien en claro mis objetivos

Sakura se ríe y niega con la cabeza, para luego suspirar y caminar hacia la salida...

-No pensaba que matar a su propia gente... fuera el objetivo de un rey...- Comenta.

-Eso solo es un detalle

-Un detalle?- Se detiene y lo mira. Como ese sujeto podía ser tan cruel?

-Como ya te dije antes no es algo que me afecte en lo mas mínimo

-Que cruel es...- Musita la joven para luego suspirar y salir.

El se recuesta y mira el techo pensativo, todo lo que le avía era extraño, nunca le habían hablado así. La ojiverde sale del palacio y suspira acomodándose la capa... había fallado? Suspira y mira el enorme castillo. Tenía que pensar en algo y hacer entrar en razón al rey. Suspira pensativa y recorre el pueblo mientras meditaba.

Por la noche el rey, vencido por la curiosidad, decide salir a buscar a la joven, tenia que descubrir que era lo que sabía acerca de él... toma uno de los caballos sin que nadie se percatara y se dirige al pueblo. Allí, todo era tal y como la joven le había dicho... avían personas durmiendo en la calle... algunos niños débiles, a causa de la desnutrición... era horrible... decide no prestarle atención a aquel panorama y dedicarse a buscar a la joven. Luego de buscar largo rato, la encuentra cerca del río, limpiándose la cara.

El castaño baja de su caballo y lo amarra a un árbol cercano para luego acercarse

-Olvido decirme algo?- Cuestiona la joven mirando su reflejo en el agua

-Te dije antes que no iba a dejar que te fueras hasta que no me dijeras ese secreto

-Luego dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera...- Responde.

-Vas a decírmelo si o no?

-No esta listo...- Musita

-Como que no? claro que si!

-No...- Se endereza y lo mira

-Que falta?

-Le falta corazón...- Comenta

-Que? eso no es importante

-Entonces... no es importante lo que se...- Sonríe

-Voy a obligarte a que lo digas!

-Que... va a torturarme?

-Callate, vamos

-Por que?

-Si no vas a decirme lo que quiero saber no necesito escucharte

-Por que tengo que ir?

-Porque yo lo digo

-A menos que lo pida de un buen modo... no voy a ir...

-Esto es de buen modo-se queja

-No lo es...- Sonríe

-Claro que si!

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Como podría ser mejor? es imposible

-Por favor...- Responde la ojiverde-Pida por favor...

-Estas loca-responde él- El rey no pide, ordena

Sakura sonríe -Un rey grosero...- Corrige.

-Cualquier rey

-No... solo usted...- Sonríe

-No pienso hacerlo

-Entonces no iré...- Responde tranquilamente

-Tenes que venir, es una orden del rey

Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego sonreír dulcemente

-Vamos-insiste desatando al caballo

-No hasta que pida por favor...

-Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo, no insistas, sos muy insolente

-Entonces no iré...

-Vas a tener que venir, vas a desobedecer mis ordenes?

-Si...- Sonríe-Mhp.. no! tenes que venir!

-Por que?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero saber ese secreto, y no pienso repetirlo

-No voy a ir...- Sonríe

-Dije que vengas!-la toma de la muñeca

-Me esta lastimando...- Musita con suavidad

-Vamos-agrega tirando un poco de ella

-Suélteme por favor... me duele...

-Vas a venir?

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio

-Mhp...bien-la suelta molesto

Sakura se mira la muñeca la cual estaba levemente rojiza.

-Supongo que no puedo obligarte-agrega subiendo al caballo

-Bien... voy a ir...

-Mh?-la mira en silencio, algo sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud. La ojiverde suspira y se acomoda la capa y lo mira.

-Vamos, subí-agrega tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla. La joven le toma la mano y sube. Una vez que la chica se acomoda el castaño regresa al castillo.

-Salió a buscarme solo en busca de una explicación?

-Que pensabas?

-No pensé que seria capaz de hacer algo así...

-Quiero saber que es ese secreto

-No voy a decírselo...

-Claro que si

-Por que cree que si?

-Porque voy a obligarte

Sakura se ríe y suspira

-Que es lo gracioso?-la mira de reojo

-Nada...

-Entonces? de que te reís?

-De nada...

-Bien...-baja del caballo y luego de que ella baja también lo deja en el establo, Sakura mira a su alrededor en silencio.

-Vamos-agrega caminando hacia el interior

-Claro...- Lo sigue

Ambos caminan hacia la habitación del ambarino.

-A donde vamos?

-Supongo que no vas a decirme nada hoy, así que vamos a dormir

-Donde voy a dormir yo?

-No tengo idea-se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia

-A este paso jamás va a enterarse de lo que se...- Sonríe dulcemente

-Que tiene que ver eso?

-Tiene que cambiar su actitud para conseguir algo de otra persona...

-Mhh.. bien...podes dormir en el suelo de mi habitación

-Me retiro...- Musita haciendo una reverencia.

-No podes irte-se queja

-Que tenga buenas noches...- Agrega caminando hacia la puerta.

-Te dije que no podes irte! no escuchas??

La ojiverde abre la puerta de la habitación y sale. El bufa molesto y se acuesta, estaba cansado de ella, lo mejor seria olvidarse de ese tonto secreto. Sakura camina por el pasillo intentando encontrar la salida... pero estaba perdida

-No tengo remedio...- Suspira resignada sin darse cuenta llega nuevamente a la habitación del ambarino-Estoy completamente perdida...- Se lleva una mano a la frente

-Vas a dormir acá o no?-cuestiona el castaño quien la ve desde adentro

-No encuentro la salida...

-Quedate

-Por que?- Lo mira

-Porque yo lo digo, basta

-Me diría donde esta la salida por favor?

-No-se encoge de hombros

-Entonces... la encontrare por mis propios medios... gracias de todos modos...- Sonríe

-Mhp... quedate-agrega-quiero que te quedes

-Por que?- Lo mira

-Quiero que te quedes-repite

-Y donde quiere que duerma Alteza?

-Mh... donde quieras

La ojiverde suspira y se sienta en uno de los sillones de la enorme habitación

-Vas a dormir ahí?

-Estoy bien...

-Ese sillón es muy costoso

-Es un ser muy egoísta... así nunca va a casarse...

-No necesito casarme por ahora, ya buscare a alguien cuando necesite tener herederos

-Por como cuida a su gente... no necesitara herederos que reinen...- Responde.

-Jaja y quien seguiría con mi reinado?

-No va a ser necesario... si las cosas siguen así... no va a quedar nada...- Lo mira

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas!! Aquí traigo otro fan fic, este es un SXS, y de esos antiguos como tanto me gustan... sip! Shao príncipe! Jejje y malo además... divino! Bueno, esperamos que les agrade el planteo, lean la historia y dejen lindos reviews!!

Nos leemos en el resto de nuestras historias, pasen por el Profile que hay muchas nuevas!

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Dale amor

**Me against the world**

**Summary:** Shaoran es un rey egoísta quien no hace nada por su pueblo que muere de hambre en las calles, Sakura no piensa dejar que las cosas sigan así, esta decidida a hacer que el helado corazón de su alteza vuelva a sentir. [UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2: Dale amor**

_-Vas a dormir ahí?_

_-Estoy bien..._

_-Ese sillón es muy costoso_

_-Es un ser muy egoísta... así nunca va a casarse..._

_-No necesito casarme por ahora, ya buscare a alguien cuando necesite tener herederos_

_-Por como cuida a su gente... no necesitara herederos que reinen...- Responde._

_-Jaja y quien seguiría con mi reinado?_

_-No va a ser necesario... si las cosas siguen así... no va a quedar nada...- Lo mira_

-Siempre queda algo-asegura él.

-No va a quedar nada...- Responde -Todos afuera están muriendo... y a usted le da igual..

-Y que propones?-cuestiona- Que salga a repartir mi dinero??

-Es codicioso... egoísta...- Suspira

-Gracias, cuantos elogios-agrega irónicamente

-Le importa una cosa mas que la gente!- Suspira -Se porta como un monstruo y luego dicen que fue elegido Rey por dios!- Se pone de pie -Dios esta muy desilusionado... Vaya Rey...- Culmina

-Quien sos para decir eso!?-exclama

-Una mejor persona que usted seguro...- Responde la joven señalándolo -Usted cómodo en su cama con sabanas de ceda... nadando en dinero... cuando afuera la gente esta muriendo! que clase de gobernante es!?- Cuestiona -A pesar de comportarse de esta manera, se atreve a decir que fue elegido por dios para gobernar!?- Agrega

-No sos nadie para opinar! no me importa lo que digas! sos una insolente y deberías morir por esto!

-Además de todo es un cobarde... que se esconde detrás de su titulo de nobleza... para intentar intimidar a los demás... para justificar el maltrato hacia los demás... a mi no me asusta... no le tengo miedo...

-Inconsciente... no le tenes miedo a la muerte?

-No...- Responde

-Debes estar loca... seguro no hay ningún secreto... y estas inventándolo todo!

-Quiere que le diga lo que se de usted?- Cuestiona -Li Shaoran... era el príncipe mas amable... querido por todos... que al perder a su padre y ascender al trono se volvió un ser miserable! un egoísta, codicioso... quien mata sin importar de quien se trata... es un ser a quien no le importa si su gente muere...- Agrega -Yo estaré loca... pero usted es un monstruo...

-Mhp...-el no dice nada y se acuesta dándole la espalda para dormir, esas palabras si le habían dolido.

-Yo se todo sobre usted 'Alteza'...- Agrega la joven para luego retirarse.

El guarda silencio y se encoge en su cama, nunca le habían hablado así antes

-Es un monstruo...- Murmura para si misma -Yo no puedo con esto... es... imposible para mi...- Agrega caminando por los pasillos buscando la salida.

-Sakura-la llama una voz dentro de su cabeza

-Lo siento... pero... creo que se equivocaron al elegirme.

-No es verdad, nosotros te elegimos porque sos la única que podes hacerlo

-La única?- Suspira y se detiene -Esto es imposible... aquel humano... no tiene corazón...

-Aunque no lo sepas... ya lograste algo... lo que dijiste, lo hizo sentir Sakura, vas muy bien...pero peleando no vas a lograrlo

-No puedo evitarlo...- Suspira -Todo lo que vi ahí afuera..- Musita -Estuve demasiado tiempo en este sitio...

-Tenes que esforzarte...pero peleando con él no es la forma-hace una pausa- tenes que darle lo que nunca le dieron antes... amor

-Imposible...- Responde -Si el no puede darlo... no va a saber recibirlo...

-Es al revez-responde- si el nunca lo recibió...jamás podrá darlo

Sakura suspira resignada-Bien... voy a intentarlo de nuevo... pero... que debo hacer ahora?-

-Acabo de decírtelo-responde- tenes que darle amor, cariño

-Es fácil decirlo... por que no viene usted a encargarse de esto y yo doy las ordenes?- Cuestiona hinchando las mejillas.

-Vos sos la única que puede hacerlo, no te rindas

-Si...- Suspira

-Suerte

-Claro, gracias...- Responde resignada

La voz se calla, al parecer se había acabado la comunicación. La ojiverde suspira y mira hacia atrás, para luego caminar de regreso a la habitación del ambarino. El daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, no podía dejar de pensar, Sakura entra en silencio, y se sienta en el suelo algo alejada de la cama. Al sentir a alguien entrar el castaño se incorpora y la mira. La ojiverde miraba la ventana en silencio, para luego suspirar y mirarlo...

-Lamento si lo ofendí...

El guarda silencio y vuelve la vista hacia afuera

-Si lo hace feliz... puede ejecutarme...- Comenta-Pero... en realidad va a conseguir satisfacción si lo hace??

-Callate, no quiero escucharte mas

Sakura suspira y mira la ventana-Como desee...

-Deberías irte-agrega

-No puedo...- Responde

-Porque no?

-Porque no se donde esta la salida...- Agrega

-Por el pasillo hasta el final, luego a la derecha en el segundo pasillo doblas y salís-explica

-No se siente solo?- Lo mira

-Que tiene que ver eso?

-Si o no?

-No importa lo que sienta

-A mi me importa...

-Claro que no

-Como puede saber lo que estoy pensando?- Cuestiona -Claro que me importa...

-Si no haces silencio no puedo dormir-vuelve a acostarse

-Tiene miedo de que alguien pueda quererlo?

-Te dije que me dejes en paz...

-Tiene miedo de que una loca... pueda quererlo? o de usted querer a alguien?

-Porque haces todas esas preguntas extrañas? andate y dejame en paz, ya no me interesa

-Y si no quiero irme?

-Hace lo que quieras, pero guarda silencio, creo que ya dijiste suficiente

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie mirándolo, el se había acostado de espaldas a ella cubierto con las sabanas para intentar dormir. La ojiverde se acerca y lo mira, para luego suspirar y acomodarle el cabello con suavidad...

-Lamento si lo lastime...- Susurra, para luego besarle la sien -Descanse...- Agrega, para luego salir de la habitación. El mira hacia la puerta por donde había salido extrañado por su actitud, primero lo había insultado y demás y ahora lo trataba así... que le pasaba? era muy extraña...Sakura suspira y se sienta en el suelo del pasillo...Momentos después la puerta de la habitación se abre y el castaño se asoma.

-No podes dormir ahí

-Que?- Lo mira para luego ladear la cabeza -Por que?

-Es el pasillo

-Y que sugiere, alteza?

-Entra

Sakura se pone de pie y lo mira -Pero... quiere estar solo...-Si guardas silencio no importa

-Claro...- Asiente

El suspira y vuelve a entrar acostándose, Sakura vuelve a sentarse en el suelo y mira la ventana.

-En el sillon vas a estar mejor

-Es un sillón muy caro...- Comenta

-Te lo presto por hoy

Sakura asiente y se levanta, para luego acostarse en el sillón.

Al día siguiente la ojiverde dormía tranquilamente, moviéndose un poco cada tanto. Se despierta al oír a los sirvientes entrar con la comida para el ambarino, quien la rechaza y les dice que se fueran . Suspira y se sienta fregándose los ojos.

-Vos queres desayunar?-le pregunta el

-Que si yo quiero desayunar?

-Queres o no?

-No, gracias...- Responde sonriendo levemente

Él asiente acomoda las sabanas de su cama para luego ver hacia afuera

-Por que no sale? es un lindo día y tiene un bonito jardín...- Comenta

-No tengo ganas de salir

-Vamos...- Insiste levantándose.

.Dije que no quiero

-Tiene que disfrutar de las cosas bonitas de la vida...- Comenta

-No lo considero algo bonito

-Vamos...- Musita tomándole las manos para luego hacerlo ponerse de pie.

-No quiero ir-se queja

-No sea quisquilloso...- Responde la ojiverde

-Mh...

Sakura sonríe levemente y lo guía fuera de la habitación

-Porque insistis?

-Tiene algo de malo?

-Sos rara..

-Ya lo se... ya lo dijo...

-Ahora estoy seguro

-Como diga...- Asiente

Ambos salen ante las extrañas miradas de los sirvientas del ambarino. La ojiverde lo guía hasta el jardín donde le suelta las manos y lo mira.

-Que se supone que hacemos acá?

-Tomar aire...- Sonríe y mira el jardín-Tiene un lindo jardín Alteza...

-No lo veo muy útil

-Claro...- Responde para luego sentarse en el césped

Él se apoya contra la pared de piedra y mira el lugar, no recordaba haber estado allí de día

La ojiverde suspira y cierra los ojos. Como lo haría volver a ser el sujeto que sabia que era antes? Toma aire y se deja caer de espaldas sobre el césped mirando el cielo.

-Me voy adentro-comenta él dando la vuelta para regresar

-A que le tiene miedo, Alteza??

-Que? No le temo a nada

-Entonces por que se escapa?

-No me escapo

-Claro que lo hace...- Se sienta y lo mira

-No!

Sakura asiente y sonrie

-No tengo miedo-se queja para luego sentarse a su lado

-Entonces... que hacia??

-Este sitio es aburrido

-No es cierto...- Responde mirando al frente

-Si es

-Que no...- Lo mira

-Que encontras de interesante?

-Es un lindo lugar...- Responde sonriéndole, para luego señalar un árbol mostrándole un nido-Tiene que mirar bien, alteza... hay muchas cosas fascinantes en su jardín

-No me interesa

-Que frío...- Comenta mirando al frente resignada.

-Entremos-insiste

-Ve? tiene miedo...- Responde

-Estoy aburrido de esto

-Entonces por que acepto venir?- Lo mira

-Mh... no tenia opción

Sakura se rie y se acuesta mirando el cielo...

-Porque te quedaste?

-No debí gritarle anoche...- Comenta

-Por eso?

-No...- Responde-No lo se...

-Claro...

La ojiverde sonríe y se despereza. Así transcurre una semana con calma, era extraño ver al rey acompañado por la ojiverde en todo momento y verlo a este complacido con su presencia

-Alteza... una de las personas del pueblo quiere verlo...- Comenta uno de los guardas al entrar en el salón del trono.

-Hacelo pasar-responde distraídamente

El guardia asiente y sale. Luego de un momento, entra un hombre flaco y de aspecto descuidado.

-Que quiere?-cuestiona despectivamente el rey

-Alteza... mmmh vengo a pedirle... que por favor disminuya los impuestos... se lo ruego... necesitamos el dinero para poder conseguir medicinas... y curar a los enfermos... sabemos que es un hombre ocupado... pero necesitamos que nos reduzca los impuestos... y por favor... haga algo respecto a la escasez de comida...

-En lugar de perder el tiempo quejándose deberían ir a cultivar los campos para tener alimento y poder pagar los impuestos

Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego suspirar resignada.

-Vayase

-Pero... alteza...- Musita el hombre. La ojiverde suspira y cierra los ojos bajando la cabeza.

-No piense que voy a darle mi dinero

-Pero alteza...-insiste él.

-Alteza...- La joven lo mira... luego suspira y se pone de pie...

-Mh?-el la mira esperando que hablara

-El no le esta queriendo quitar nada...- Comenta-El le pide ayuda... porque... confía en usted... a pesar de todo... la gene esta confiando en usted...

-No puedo hacer nada-se cruza de brazos- debería trabajar si quiere dinero

-Pero no hay...- Se excusa el hombre-Trabajamos muy duro alteza... pero a penas llegamos a pagar los impuestos... por eso... le suplicamos que los reduzca...

-No es posible

-Pero alteza... están todos muriendo...

-Si no se va llamare a los guardias-amenaza, Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego suspirar. Shaoran mira como se llevan al sujeto en silencio

-Yo también me voy...- Musita la ojiverde

-Que?-cuestiona él

-Me voy...-Lo mira

-A donde? porque?

-Al pueblo... a ver que es lo que yo pueda hacer...- Responde

-Mh.. no podes irte

-Por que?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo.

-Porque yo lo digo-se cruza de brazos caprichosamente

-Si me quedo... va a ayudar a la gente del pueblo?

-Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Va a hacerlo??

-No..

-Entonces... me voy...- Sonríe

-No...-la toma de la muñeca-No podes irte... quiero que te quedes

-En serio quiere que me quede?

-Mhp...si...

-Bien...- Asiente -Voy a quedarme... pero... con una condición...- Lo mira

-Eso no es justo-mira hacia otro lado

-Es lo mas justo...

-Que queers?

-Que ayude a la gente del pueblo...

-No puedo ayudarlos

-Claro que puede...

-Como?

-Escuchándolos para empezar...- Comenta...

-Pero no me interesan sus asuntos

-Entonces me voy...

-Como quieras-se pone de pie

-Debería de interesarle lo que pase a la gente del pueblo...

Shaoran la ignora y sale de la sala yéndose a su habitación

Sakura suspira y se lleva una mano a la cabeza desordenándose levemente el cabello, no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer en esa situación. Suelta un bufido cansada y sale al jardín a tomar aire

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo, perdón por la demora, pero andamos escribiendo más tarde y me olvide de actualizar! Jajaja perdón perdón. Espero les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia, aunque recién comienza, gracias por leernos!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


End file.
